


in retrospect, the soup

by triforced



Series: in retrospect [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post TFA, Stormpilot, sexin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn supposes he should've paid closer attention to the distance between his mouth and his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retrospect, the soup

Finn supposes he should've paid closer attention to the distance between his mouth and his face. Or, no, scratch that, he should've had a keen understanding of the placement of his mouth on his face, in relation to his other features. Like his nose. His nose is, decidedly, not his mouth. Which would've been a nice thing to know, when he caught the spoonful of soup on an inhale.

"Shi - ow! Oh my - _mother_ of - " He sqwawks, flailing about as if he's been freshly stung. His table mates gape at him - Rey the most comically of the bunch, her loaded fork quivering, suspended halfway to her lips. And Poe Dameron, _Poe Dameron, whose fault this is_ , puts his foot back down on the floor without making a sound or drawing attention to himself (Finn already has it all). His foot, that had, only moments before, made a home in Finn's lap, subtly nudging against the growing bulge in Finn's pants. (His pants aren't that loose. Are they? Can he stand up? Can he walk this off? Probably not.)

Rather than do the appropriate thing and look sheepish, Poe claps Finn on the shoulder, and Finn seethes.

"Listen, I don't know if anybody ever told you, buddy, but your mouth is actually below your nose. Just FYI."

The hush around the table breaks, and it's like everybody hasn't laughed in years so they're making up for it now.

Finn wishes looks could kill. Poe would be deader than twelve TIE fighter crashes on Jakku. He's just about to tell Poe as much when Rey puts her hand on his knee, and Finn decides he'd rather die, himself.

"Well, we've learned you can't eat and daydream at the same time," she says cheerfully, patting him, and Finn thinks, don't move your hand up any higher, please, please, please. And he also thinks, they're going to put me away for murder.

"We sure did," he replies. "In the most disgusting way possible. I need to blow my nose," he declares. If he moves quick enough, nobody will notice the...activity in his pants. He'd better take care of that nonsense, too. Or drag Poe along by his ear and make him do it. A thought he is in no position to entertain right this very second.

Poe sneaks in a wink as Finn hustles out of the mess, and Finn plots the pilot's slow demise.

 

___

 

"Hands and I stop."

Above him, Poe whimpers, fists his hands in the bedsheets instead, even though he wants to put them on Finn - whenever Finn sucks him off, he's always handsy. Except for when he's not allowed to be. Finn's got a vendetta to settle.

He runs his tongue along the underside of Poe's cock, slow enough to feel every bit of skin he passes over, and the sound Poe makes is the payoff, a long, low moan, almost torn out of him, and Finn gets into it, laps at the head before he dips his tongue in the slit and then he takes Poe in his mouth, swallows as much of him down as he can.

Poe's beside himself, his fingers tangled in his own hair, his head thrown back, his legs trembling.

"Fuck - please, please, Finn, I need to touch you - _ahhhhgh_ \- "

Finn pulls off him, on a long, hard suck, with an audible pop.

"So you do want me to stop, huh? Had enough already?" He grins out of the corner of his mouth, hoping Poe feels an ounce of what Finn did earlier today. "If you insist, old man - "

Poe responds by locking his thighs about Finn's ears in a show of strength that makes things happen in Finn's pants again. "Hm? Did you say something? My ancient ears don't hear as well these days."

"Nope."

"Gee, I thought so."

The pressure lets up, and Finn laughs at Poe's wicked smirk. He rises up on his knees and kisses Poe's mouth, quick but deep, and gets back to work with renewed vigor. Poe completely loses his mind, panting and moaning and swearing up a storm - Finn loves it when the talk turns filthy. He's learned some beauties from Poe, who possesses an endless stream of them. When Finn swallows around Poe's cock, he all but howls, fingers stopping a few scant inches from Finn's head. Knowing how much it costs him, Finn locks eyes with Poe, and they can't tear their gazes apart. Poe watches every bob of Finn's head, every swallow, every swipe of his tongue, and Finn feels like he can conquer the entire universe.

Poe looks like he's been smacked a few times. In some respects, he has been. When he comes, hard and fast, it's as if the orgasm was punched out of him, and there's something so satisfying about it that Finn doesn't even give him grief for grabbing the back of his neck at the end.

As far as punishments go, this is one of Finn's better ones.

 

___

 

Of course, he discovers he needs to come up with something _much better_ and lasting the next day, when Poe's foot finds its way back into Finn's lap, the toe of his boot pressing in, where it counts. Finn can barely slap his hands over his mouth and pass it off as a coughing fit fast enough. 

At least soup isn't on the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the day, "Serious Craving" by Ethel and the Chordtones. (I might've had it on repeat, oops.) As always, I hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
